Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device providing touch compensation and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method for the digital device to compensate sensitivity and a position of a touch input according to whether a transparent cover unit is overlapped with a touch sensitive display unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
A digital device can provide a user with visual information using a display unit. Recently, such various digital devices possessing functions as good as a desktop computer as a smartphone, a smart pad, and the like are on sale. In relation to this, the digital device has enabled a control input of a user to be detected by a touch input. A legacy digital device used to detect the control input of the user using such an input device as a keyboard, a mouse, a keypad. Yet, since a size and weight of the digital device is reduced, the digital device becomes available while the user is moving with the digital device in hand. In consideration of these trends, the digital device provides visual information to the user using a touch sensitive display unit and detects the control input of the user with the display unit at the same time. By doing so, the digital device does not need a separate input device for detecting a control input any more. And, since the digital device is manufactured in foldable fashion, the user can easily carry the digital device.
The user can touch the touch sensitive display unit according to a gaze of the user gazing the touch sensitive display unit. The user can control the digital device in various distances and angles. In this case, the user may touch a point different from a point at which the gaze of the user arrives according to a distance between the digital device and the user or an angle between the digital device and the user. Hence, it is necessary for the digital device to adjust a touch point recognized by the gaze of the user and a touch point actually touched by the user. And, if a foldable digital device is manufactured and a touch input is detected in a state that the foldable digital device is folded, an error between the touch point recognized by the gaze of the user and the touch point actually touched by the user may be getting bigger. Hence, it is required to have a method of compensating the error.